Every computer that connects to the Internet is assigned a numeric Internet Protocol (IP) address, i.e., an exclusive numeric address that enables proper network communications between the various devices connected to the Internet. IP addresses are typically assigned by an Internet Service Provider (ISP), e.g., using the Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) or other suitable means. The ISP can be statically allocated, or it can be dynamically allocated on a session-by-session basis. Once allocated, the ISP uniquely identifies the user's computer from among the host of other connected devices.
Although the evolution of the Internet has been invaluable, illicit or illegal computer-based activities have increased as a result of the Internet's global growth. As a result, the privacy and security of Internet users are each placed at some level of risk. In answer to the rising privacy and security concerns, software and/or network routing-based IP masking or other anonymous web surfing applications have emerged, and their use is now considered quite common. For example, software applications exist that hide or obfuscate a user's real IP address, typically by routing the user through an Anonymous Proxy Server (APS) prior to connecting to the user's intended website. The website sees the connected user's IP address as being something different than the user's real IP address.
As will be understood by those of ordinary skill in the art, a computer can act as an APS, and such APS designation can occur with or without the knowledge of the owner of that particular computer. Improper configuration of proxy software running on the computer can produce this result, as can an infection by malware that is specially designed for such a purpose. If a computer is acting as an APS due to a malware infection, the infected computer is typically referred to as a “zombie”. Finding a computer to act as a zombie on the Internet is generally easy given the sheer number of networked computers at any given time.
While APS routing is highly effective for its intended purposes, such identity or privacy protection systems may also be used by perpetrators of illicit activity in order to disguise their identity from targeted websites, as well as from authorities. Additionally, by tracking an unprotected user's IP address and associated online activity, accurate profiles can be built of the user's unique preferences and interests. Such profiles can have relatively innocuous applications, e.g., targeted pop-up advertisements. However, these user profiles can also be used in a manner that ultimately compromises the user's identity.